The Legend of Zelda: Death of a Fairy
by RaineSlave
Summary: The boy without a fairy and his loyal friend set out to save Hyrule, but can 2 Kokiri and their fairies be enough?
1. The Great Deku Tree

Rain and thunder surrounded me. Darkness gloomed overhead. A bridge was lowered, and immediately 2 females on a white horse sped by. Then, a very dark looking man with short red hair appeared on a horse black as midnight. His icy stare pierced my very soul. He grinned and lifted a brown hand straight at me. A bright white energy ball began to form. The grin got wider as I heard a flash and saw blinding light, then no more.

I woke up to a very angry fairy. She was flying rapidly up and down. She was a light blue color within a little ball with wings attached. "You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!" her commanding voice said. Before I could reply, she said, "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" I nodded and said, "Ok, my name is Link" She seemed to ignore me, and went on, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" Very excitable fairy I thought. I examined her a little bit, before she got mad and reminded me of the Great Deku Tree. I decided it wasn't worth looking at a fairy friend who I'd never have had before if she was just going to get mad.

I ran outside, only to find Saria run up. "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" she called." I pushed back my messy orange hair, and adjusted my green hat. Saria was all green, her skirt, her hair, her blouse, her boots, everything. Well, almost, her blue eyes were the only other color attached to her. Myself, I was in similar clothing, but with the hat and brown boots. I climbed down the ladder, and went up to Saria. I greeted her and tried to start a conversation but Navi was bugged. "Sorry, Saria, no time to talk now" I awkwardly said. Saria just giggled a little bit and said, "She's very energetic, but don't worry, you two will become perfect partners in time." She slightly motioned to her fairy, which was pink and quietly floating around her head. I sighed, wishing Navi was quiet, and said, "I'd better get going, if she's being so urgent, then it must be important. I'll talk to you later" Saria nodded and I ran off.

I ran across the forest. It was really beautiful. Green trees in the background, leaving our own little meadow for houses. There was a water source here, a bit of a pool and a river. All the Kokiri lived here. We were all little kids, around 10 years old and all dressed in green. As I ran by to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, the other Kokiri's congratulated me on finally getting a fairy. Each Kokiri was assigned their own guardian fairy, for some reason, mine has come very late. The Great Deku Tree is our parent, our guardian basically. It is always an honor to be summoned by him. I skipped across the stones, which were platforms so we wouldn't have to swim across, and blocking the Great Deku Tree's meadow entrance, was Mido.

He immediately got mad and demanded, "Where do you think your going?" Keeping my cool, I answered, "To see the Great Deku Tree, I was summoned" He laughed this very annoying squeaking laugh. It matched him really, his face looked like that of a bloated hamster. "You can't go anywhere equipped like that! You have no defense! Come back with a sword and shield then I'll think about letting you by," he snickered. I wanted to punch him, there was nothing truly dangerous in the meadow, just a few naughty deku baba's but they weren't a threat. "Fine" I snorted and ran off back to my house. I looked up at Navi, who was calmly following me. "Why didn't you say anything to him?" I asked her. Navi, still as calm as ever said, "I think he has a point" What? Now my annoying little fairy friend was teaming up with the "boss" of the Kokiri? I felt a bit betrayed. Saria had gone off to get a drink, so I climbed up to my house, got my things, and ran back to Mido. I ran back and showed him my things. Mido had this surprised look on his face, then it turned to anger. "GOOD GRIEF!!!" he exclaimed. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" he said, trying to sound big. He tried his bigness again with, "I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" The kid had mood swing problems, he was back on with the anger, "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" and ended in grumbling and walking off. I thought to myself, because I'm not an ass wipe like you, while he left.

I ran through the passage to the meadow. A few deku baba's popped out of the ground. The plants went straight up into the air, clamping down their jaws trying to be frightening. I just ran past them. As soon as we reached the meadow, Navi flew forward and said "Great Deku Tree...I'm back!" The meadow was big and had almost nothing in it, except a very large tree. You could easily see great eyebrows, a nose, a mustache, and a mouth. This, was our forest guardian, the Great Deku Tree. "Oh.. Navi... Thou hast returned..." he murmured in a deep voice. I wouldn't want her back either. He then turned his attention to me, "Link...Welcome..." He explained to me that he had been cursed. He wanted me to test my courage, and break it. I felt a bit excited, something new and adventurous to do. Too bad the excitement didn't last long, when he told Navi to come with me. The Great Deku Tree's mouth fell open. I ran forward, but entering his mouth slowly, respectfully.

He looked very different on the inside. A spiraling sorta walkway wound up to a big spiderweb above. Below, on eye level, I could see another spiderweb and some deku baba's, waiting to ambush. "We need to hurry" the sudden sound of Navi's voice made me jump. It had seemed so peaceful in here. I went to the spiderweb, and gently stepped on it. It bounced a little bit; I wanted to jump on it like a trampoline. Navi interrupted again, "Look Link, there is another floor underneath here!" I looked down, and sure enough, there was. I could see water, but it looked deep. "What do we do now?" I asked. I really had no idea, how do you break curses anyway? Navi looked around a little bit before replying, "I'm not really sure, but I sense an evil source underneath here. We need to get down there" I tried jumping up and down, and even stabbing it with my sword, but nothing worked. "Well then," I said, getting frustrated, "I guess we go up."

I found a ladder, and climbed up it. Then I ran up the spiral. I was passing by a wall covered in vines when Navi stopped me. She looked at them and said, "Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface...Maybe you can climb it, Link!" I examined it, there were 3 spiders attached. What if I just climbed it and avoided those? I grabbed on, they were rough, and connected good. I began to climb up, then I heard Navi scream, "Get down!!" I saw to my right, a spider had glowed purple, then went charging straight at me. It hit me and I fell off the vines and onto the spiral. I rubbed my back, having fallen on that and said, "Guess we can't go that way." Navi motioned ahead, "Let's continue up the spiral, I see a door ahead" I'd never seen a door before, Kokiri houses do not have doors. So it took a little bit to figure out how to open it. I was beginning to be amazed by Navi's knowledge, were did she get it?

As soon as I walked in, a deku scrub popped out of it's nested and fired a deku nut at me. Luckily, I had experience with these, as some naughty ones escaped the Lost Woods and into the Kokiri Forest on occasion. I held up my deku shield, small and brown, but just good enough to deflect the nut right back at it. The Scrub squeaked and ran away, unlocking the next door in the process. In the next room, it was bland with nothing but a chest in the middle. I ran up and opened it. A slingshot was buried inside. Perfect, I thought, now I can get rid of those spiders. I went back into the scrub room, and gathered some deku seeds around his nest, to use for ammo. Feeling smart, I went back to the vines, loaded a seed and fired. All 3 spiders quickly fell to the ground dead. "Your a good shot" Navi complimented me. "Um, thanks" I said awkwardly.

I climbed up the vines, they twisted and went right over the final part of the spiral. Just as I landed, Navi exclaimed, "That's it!" "What?" I asked, looking at her. Navi flew a little bit away from me, and to a gap in the spiderweb, that surrounded the innerspiral. A spider unleashed a surprise attack and had landed on Navi. Navi did a squeak of surprise as the spider than took her in 4 of it's legs and began to squeeze. Navi's squeaks became more urgent and out of pain than surprise. I panicked, knowing that if Navi died I'd have no chance and saving the Great Deku Tree. I swung madly at the spider, only knocking it side to side. The spider just got mad and leaped at me and successfully bit me. I flew back, now very mad and confused. None of my blows were effecting it; and Navi was in no position to help me. The spider made a web and hung off it, torturing Navi with it's legs and watching me. Navi's wings began to flap rapidly, time was running out. Then I noticed, other spiders on the web, crawling around. I noticed their bellies, they looked soft and brown. I struck the spider, making it swing uncontrollably by it's own web. I dived behind it and slashed it with all my might across it's stomach. The spider squeeled and fell to the ground, semi-throwing Navi. I had to do another dive to catch her, but failing to catch myself. I had slipped and fallen through the cap in the spiderweb. As I was falling down, I realized what Navi had seen before. Gripping her tight, I curled into a little ball, and hit and broke the spiderweb below, falling through to the water.

We hit with a splash. I thanked the Great Deku Tree that the water was not shallow, otherwise we would've been doomed. I swam to some shallow water and jumped onto the dry land. "Navi.." I said, trying not to sound too worried. Afterall, if I couldn't help a fairy, how could I help the forest guardian? Navi's wings fluttered but no reply. I then felt her voice, telling me to stop goofing off and move on. I knew I was hearing things, she just had been rushing me all day and hearing her quiet was spooky. I took off my hat, picked her up, and put her inside for safe keeping. I knew I had to move on. The Great Deku Tree is suffering, and I must put an end to it. I saw a torch burning, several golden spiders, a web, and some land that I couldn't reach. I didn't know why those spider's were golden, but I did not want to mess with them, especially after last time. I didn't know what to do either. I sat there, feeling a bit helpless. I looked down, I couldn't figure it out, but the answer was down here. Navi said so. I looked up at the burning torch. I wondered, why was there a torch in a tree? Wouldn't it catch on fire? Fire...that's it! I took out a deku stick, everybody had atleast 1 on them, they were great fun. I caught the edge of the stick on fire, jumped to the spiderweb, and set it on fire. The web burned, and revealed it had been hiding a door.

I went inside, another scrub was there but this time, he told me something important. "You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is...2 3 1" it squeaked. It ran away, without unlocking the door. I noticed an eye switch above the door. I threw a deku nut at it, then fire a deku seed. The seed made the eye close, and the door open. The next room was simple enough, the water was a clear blue, and the dark brown switch at the bottom was easy to press. I hopped in, taking care my hat stayed on, activated the switch, the water rose, and I could reach the other side and go through the door. The next few rooms were all the same. Defeat a spider, burn a spiderweb, and activate switches. I was really getting the hang of this. My feet grew sore, my stomach growled with hunger, and I keep hearing Navi in my head, telling me to keep going and don't stop.

I was back in the room with the golden spiders, only on the piece of land which I couldn't reach before. Suddenly, I felt my fat shoot off, I immediately tried to grab at it, almost smacking Navi. "Navi!" I exclaimed. I removed my hat off her and set it back on. Navi was flying a bit crooked, she still look weak. She looked at me and said, "Thank you for your concern, but we are very near the evil source! It's right underneath, I can feel it." She looked around, "Where are we?" I couldn't help but grin a little, "A ways away from were that spider got a hold of you." "Ohhh" she muttered and turned away. I guess it was embarrassing for her. I remembered the golden spiders. I asked her, "Hey, why are those spiders gold?" Navi looked and said, "I don't know." Ha, even you don't know everything I snickered silently. Navi got mad, "Are we curing the Great Deku Tree or not? Stop sitting there!" I could tell she was still weak, but, I left her and went on. I spotted a block and pushed it off, landing in shallow water. I then got out my deku stick, lit it on fire, climbed back up, and set the web on fire. We both fell through. I saw 3 deku scrubs, and I remembered what the other one had told me. I deflected the 2nd one's first, then the 3rd, and finally the 1st. They all squeaked, but in fear and vanished. The door unlocked.

"It's right in here" Navi said. We both entered the room. It was dark, but I could see spider webs all over the place. A slight fog hovered just an inch above the ground. I saw Navi freeze. Then, something orange caught my eye, I looked up, and saw a huge spider hanging on the ceiling. "Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma.." whispered Navi. The huge spider was even more terrifying looking than the other ones. Her skin looked melted, and sharp bristles stuck out of her legs. Worse, a single bright orange eye was settled on her. I was so busy paying attention to that eye, that I didn't notice her backing up, and suddenly charging. Aah, escaped from my mouth and her jaws pressed and squeezed my small body. Navi was too weak to help me. I felt my skin tear and the pain hit me. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream. Sense entered back into me, before Gohma could crush me, I took my sword and stabbed it into her leg that was on me. The sudden attack surprised her and I fell to the ground. Trying to regain myself, I heard Navi scream, "DON'T STOP!" Anger burst in me and I screamed back, "WILL YOU HANG ON?!" I then felt a heavy lash against my face and I fly a ways. A head splitting headache went across my head and I tasted blood in my mouth. Gohma had struck me and was coming this way. Even though I had yelled at Navi, she advised, "Link! Slingshot her eye when it is red!" I saw her eye turn red, readying for another attack. I lazily swung fired a deku seed and missed, the headache was making it hard to focus. I heard a "Watch out!" and this time, payed attention. I did a backflip and avoided another bite attack. Gohma struck me with another leg. It hit me in my leg and caused me to fall down. Her eye once again, was red. I got out my slingshot to fire and missed again. Gohma lunged and I jumped to the side, avoiding a bite and claw attack. I heard navi say, "Take your time, aim carefully, do not miss." Stupid fairy, I bitterly though, she wants me to be super fast and now she wants me to take my time? The anger of being beaten and wanting to collapse and Navi's mood swings were only making my head feel worse. Gohma turned around, and the eye went red again. I took out my slingshot and aimed carefully, and it hit.

Gohma's eye turned blue and I absentmindedly ran up to her, and slashed over and over the eye with my sword. It wasn't enough. She regained herself, then began to walk away from me, and climb the wall to the ceiling. I saw her eye turn red for a while, but I did not move. I didn't want to take the risk. I noticed, eggs were falling from her. Navi took this chance to get mad at me, "Why didn't you fire just then? It was a perfect chance" In return, I got mad, "I don't know what she's doing! Why does it turn red anyway? Could've been a trap!" Navi hovered very still, and spoke to me like she was an angry mother scolding her child, "In case you didn't notice, when her eye is red, she has to charge in order to do something drastic, whether it's a crunch or laying eggs. She's vulnerable, and can be attacked easily." I felt defeated, how could I argue with that? In the middle of our little argument, the eggs had hatched, and 3 Gohma babies had leapt on me. Each chewing on a different spot of my body. It felt like a bunch of little pins being stuck into my skin over and over. I stabbed each of them in the eye, clean through. They screeched and fell over dead. Gohma then leaped at me. I rolled out of the way. She turned around with her eye red. I fired my sling shot and got a direct hit. With the spider queen down, I jumped and slash at her eye, hoping it would be enough.

The arachnid then jolted it's head in the air and did this weird screech. At first I thought it was another attack, so I tensed up and readied my shield. Then, she fell down and began to burn up. I stared at the burning corpse. A small piece of her would fall over and burn in blue flames when it hit the ground. I heard Navi excitably say, "You did it!" I felt very proud of myself, but weak. The taste of blood was still in my mouth and it was hard to move. I wanted to lay on the floor and sleep but I couldn't. Gohma finally burned up, and a blue portal appeared. I stepped inside. I felt a little stronger, a little wiser, and overall better. Navi looked better too. We both then floated in the air. Next thing I know, we are both back in front of the Great Deku Tree. His voice appeared before us, "Well done, Link..."

The Great Deku Tree looked the same. It's as if nothing happened. I wondered if I had dreamed it all, but I hadn't. The Great Deku Tree then said, "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes..." I felt a bit foolish, for I had wanted to give up, or thought that I couldn't. "Now...listen carefully..A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..." the Tree spoke. The Great Deku Tree told me of a man, who uses his powers to try to find the Sacred Realm, that contains the Triforce; a relic that contains essence of the gods. He told me about the 3 goddess. Din, the goddess of power, Nayru the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din created the earth, Nayru gave it life, and Farore gave it soul. The Triforce contains them. I sat there, half listening after that, the legend was very interesting. The Great Deku Tree's words, "Because of that curse, my end is nigh..." My soul froze. He continued, "Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..." I solemnly asked, "Will you...die soon?" He responded, "Yes, I will pass away soon...But do not grieve for me..I have been able to tell you of these important matters...This is Hyrule's final hope." I still stood there, it felt like time had stopped. The Great Deku Tree, still talked, sounding as strong as ever, "Link...Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny...Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted to much, that he cast the curse on me..."

Floating out of nowhere, a beautiful green stone hovered down. A golden tail and spiral was connected on it. I touched it very gently, almost scared to break it with my fascinated eyes. Navi whispered, "The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, Kokiri's Emerald..." I look up, and the Tree kept talking, "The future depends upon thee, Link...Thou art courageous...Navi the fairy...Help Link to carry out my will.." Then, it happened. The Great Deku Tree's final words, "I entreat ye...Navi...Good...Bye.." They sounded weak and distant. My father, the forest guardian, turned into black and rotted. Navi and myself stood there, staring at what used to be the Great Deku Tree. The stone still in my hands, we just stood there. Then Navi had to scare the crap out of me, "Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link!!" I almost dropped Kokiri's Emerald. I carefully put it away while Navi bid the Great Deku Tree good-bye. We stopped and stared one more time, before heading off to Hyrule Castle.


	2. Ocarina Magic

As soon as I ran out of the passage, Mido was in my face. He had this unbelievable look on his face. He asked me, "The Great Deku Tree..did he..die?" Before I could answer, Mido stalked off. Why was he spying anyway? But, I guess the other Kokiri have the right to know; Mido will spread the news and I won't have to have embarrass myself. I began to run to my house when Navi asked, "Where are you doing?" "To my house, to find Saria" I stated. This mad Navi mad, "We need to goto Hyrule Castle.." I had enough with Navi and her bossiness. "Look fairy," I sternly said, and turn to her, "I get what we have to do, ok? I don't want to run off and leave Saria wondering where I am." Navi came back with, "Your going to be back later, you could see her then." I snapped at her, "Damnit, I'll do what I want!!" However, my anger was in vain. I could not find Saria anywhere. Feeling bitter, I ran off to exit Kokiri forest. My heart was thudding against my chest. I was halfway across the bridge, onto Hyrule Field, when a voice made me stop. "Oh, you're leaving..."

"Saria!" I exclaimed, very happy to see her. Saria looked concerned, "The Great Deku always said, that if a Kokiri leaves the forest they will die.." So she heard already, news spreads fast. "Look," I said trying to explain, "I was sent by the Great Deku Tree himself. He wouldn't just send me to death." She still looked worried, "I don't know..." I didn't want her to worry, but I had an idea. "Come with me," I offered. Saria looked at me, "What? I..I can't." I nodded, "Sure you can, if I can leave, then so can you. We're both Kokiri, so we will share the same fate!" I tried my best to hide my own nervousness. She walked forward a little bit, and peaked at the darkness ahead. She turned back at me, "I trust you, your my best friend. I wouldn't doubt your word. ...I'm going with you." Excitement began to catch up to my pounding heart, "Then let's g-" "Wait" Saria had grabbed me. When she let go, I saw a very small light brown Ocarina in my hand. She smiled, "It's a fairy Ocarina..just in case." I smiled back and said, "Thank you." We grabbed each other hands, and began to walk out. We were both nervous. Who knows what would happen? The Great Deku Tree never said how the Kokiri would die, he just said we would. We then crossed the bridge and into the other side, with our 2 fairies following us.

Light green healthy looking grass was everywhere. We walked through a passage, trees that were guarding our forest. Both mine and Saria's jaws dropped when we exited. A massive field with green grass and a tree here and there was ahead. Absolutely massive. Blue skies were overhead, and the occasional bird. We still had a death grip on each other's hands, but the absolute beauty of Hyrule Field was making the fear go away. What can harm you in a place so beautiful? I grinned, I couldn't help it. I let go of her hand, and began to run. I screamed behind me, "Come on Saria!!" She took off too. I was faster, so I sped up and she chased me across the field. I loved the open space. Such freedom to jump or scream or play. I noticed the sun was going down though. I looked ahead and saw a bridge, to Hyrule Castle Town. The bridge did look familiar, but I payed it no mind. I ran on the bridge and saw Saria still a ways behind. I felt my feet began to slide. I looked down and realized the bridge was going up. I shouted, "Hurry!!" Saria jumped and was just tall enough to grab the side. I pulled her in and we both fell down, the bridge slamming closed beneath our heads. She looked at me and asked, "Towns close at night?" I shrugged, I didn't know.

The town was very big. Buildings with lights on were everywhere. Stray dogs ran about. I saw ahead, this great big white castle. There was our goal. I elbowed Saria, who was busy looking at all the buildings. "There!" I pointed at it. "You have to go inside there?" she asked. I nodded, "Yep, we had to find Hyrule Castle." "Well," she said, "Are you sure it isn't that one?" She pointed to another white castle looking thing. Navi chimed in, "Nope, it is that one, the one Link found." Saria chortled at me, "Smartass..." Then all 4 of us went ahead.

We were on this path, it wound a little and stopped at this gate with a guard by it. I went up to the guard and asked, "Excuse me? Sir, we would like to see the Princess of Hyrule." The guard laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and said, "You little punks, get away before I have your parents called!" Needless to say, we left to not start any trouble. We hid behind a hill and Saria asked, "Your here to see a princess?" Navi and I explained everything to her. Saria nodded and understood. I'm glad she was a friend and understandable. Saria started looking around, "We need to get inside and sneak past the guards, there must be a way around." I spotted some vines on the hill we were next to. I nudged Navi and whispered, "Vines..." Navi's little ball of a body puffed out with pride. "Hey Saria, come here" I told her, and began to climb. I heard her behind me, she got on fast. We reached the top of the hill and walked on, careful to look for any guards. I noticed her little pink fairy friend floating close by. I asked, "I've always wondered, why does your fairy never talk? Is she shy?" Saria shook her head, "No, she's actually mute." "Oh" I said. I looked at Navi, I wished she was mute. Then again, I would have never gotten here without her. The irony of things. We went up hills and different paths and avoided guards. We found a brick wall and climbed it, jumped into the moat surrounding the actual castle. We reached the end and were stuck. Saria pointed out a hole in the castle wall. I pointed out the boxes we could push, climb, and jump off of to reach that hole. We reached inside of the castle, avoiding guards by hiding behind bushes.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the Princess. "Wow," breathed Saria. The middle was made up of the healthiest greenest grass I had ever seen. Flowers and small weeds like a mini garden were in the center. Some very delicate trees stuck up from the sides. Surrounding the blessed grass, was this little moat almost. However, the water was a sparkly light blue. It was so perfect and beautiful. Even the sky above seemed endless. I glanced at Saria, her mouth was open slightly and she too was dazzled. She soft walked to me and jokingly whispered, "When we get married, I want to live in a place like this." I wouldn't mind it at all. The air was calm, and just being here made me feel relaxed and blessed. Navi bumped my shoulder and whispered, "The princess..." It seemed like a place to just be quiet and barely walk. I saw a girl in a purple and white dress up ahead. She was crotched over, looking through a window. Her long yellow hair just flowing behind, slightly covered with a white hat. All 4 of us barely walked, or moved our wings, to the princess. I went very very slowly. I stood right behind her. Saria and her fairy waited on the steps. I nervously tapped the princess on her shoulder.

The princess jumped and turned around, she immediately asked, "Who are you? How did you get past the guards? ..Oh, what's that? Is that..a fairy?! Then, are you from the forest?" She wouldn't give me a chance to speak, so I just nodded. She went on, "Then...then..you wouldn't happen to have..The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! The green and shining stone..." I softly removed it from it's hiding spot, careful not to drop it. "Just as I thought!" she said giggling. I put the stone away, terrified I would drop it. She then spoke of a dream, were dark clouds surrounded hyrule, but a ray of light shot out of the forest and parted the clouds. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy. The princess said it was a prophecy that somebody would come from the forest and thought it was me. "Oh I'm sorry!" interrupting herself, "I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." she said with a little smile. She asked me my name and I told her. She then paused and noticed Saria behind me and asked about her. It was my turn to grin, and I introduced Saria. She smiled a little and waved, seemingly shy. Which was awkward, Saria was never shy. Zelda the nodded and said, "Since you trust her, I will to."

Princess Zelda then shared with us, the secret of the Triforce. Whoever got a hold of it could have their wishes grant. If evil, the Sacred Realm becomes a world filled with monsters. If good, it will become a paradise. The Sacred Realm was located inside the Temple of Time. However, the entrance was sealed by the Door of Time. In order to open it, you need 3 spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time. I asked her if it was that other big white building we saw before, she nodded. I could feel Saria's smirk behind me. We went on, and I saw him, the vile man who killed the Great Deku Tree. Gannondorf was his name. He was the guy Zelda was spying on earlier. He then turned and looked me straight into the eye, making me jump. Zelda said that Gannondorf was after the Triforce. I promised to help her get the Triforce before he does, to save the world. I was to return when I had all 3 spiritual stones.

We began to leave, my brain numb from all this. I asked Saria, "Did you get all that?" She nodded. However, before we could even leave the garden, a woman was standing there. She had short grey hair and a blue and grey shirt. She introduced herself as Impa of the Sheikahs, Zelda's caretaker. Putting her fingers to her lips, Impa played a song. After a few failed tries, I managed to copy it onto my Ocarina. I had learned Zelda's Lullaby. Impa was kind enough to lead us out, with no hassle from the guards. Once again, she said, "Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire." We looked, it was very big. She advised up to talk to people at the village at the base of Death Mountain. I heard a flash, and when I turned around, Impa was gone.

Navi spoke up first, "To Death Mountain!" However, Saria stopped it. "No," she said, "We must return to Kokiri Forest." I asked, "Why?" She put a finger up to my lips to shut me up, "Just follow me." It was night now, and Hyrule Field still looked beautiful at night. Saria was leading the way. I wondered why Navi did not complain. Maybe she just hates me and likes Saria more. Along the way, I asked Saria, "Hey, why did you suddenly become all shy around Zelda?" She looked back to me and smiled, "Because she was really cute." I did not think so, nor did I care, I just joked, "Since when did you become bi?" Saria caught along and replied, "When we stepped into her garden." I smiled, glad she had a good sense of humor.

We reached Kokiri forest, and climbed up some vines and into a small passage; leading to the Lost Woods. I looked around, little trees and passages were everywhere. I asked, "How are we going to navigate through this?" Saria grinned and said, "Just follow me!" I got a bit nervous, if one stayed lost in the woods too long, they would go mad and turn into a monster. However, I trusted Saria, and followed her through it. I could've sworn I heard faint music, maybe that is how she knew were to go. I wasn't sure.

When we exited, the Lost Woods changed and lead into another forestry area, that had trees lined up like a maze. Navi said, "We're in the Sacred Forest Meadow!" Neat, but why are we here? Saria motioned for us to follow and we were lead through the maze. We climbed up this straight path and up some steps into this very big area. A Triforce looking stone was on the ground. A tree that was slightly in front of an entrance we cannot reach was in front of that. The stairs were broken. Saria lead me to the middle.

Saria stopped and confronted me. She said, "As Navi told you, this is the Sacred Forest Meadow. This is my secret place...I feel." She looked around as if in thought before continuing, "This place will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel. If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest." I saw her take out her fairy Ocarina, which looked just like mine. She nodded and told me to play with her. "Follow along" she said, then began to play. I got it almost the 1st time. She called it, Saria's Song, very original name... I really liked it. It was very catchy. I understood why she led me here to play it. It seemed so much more magic. Plus this area, it seemed important. After we got done with our little playing session, all 4 of us went back out, and headed towards Death Mountain.


	3. Dodongo's Cavern

We arrived in Kakariko Village. It wasn't too big. A number of buildings, cuccos, and a windmill were about. Carpenters just ran about, supposedly "making improvements" to the village. We went up some stairs to the north and found the gate to Death Mountain. It wasn't too hard to climb, the dirt was brown and steep but we managed. About half way up, a disaster struck.

"Watch out!" Navi screamed. A rock was whirling straight toward us. It rolled and rolled, and I could've sworn I saw a face on it. I grabbed Saria and we spun to the side, narrowly missing it. "What was that?!" asked Saria. Navi provided the answer, "Gorons, the race that lives on Death Mountain. They might have the Spirtual Stone of Fire." We walked into this little passage, and into this ...city. It was divided into levels. The first level had nothing of interest, but rocks and rock people, the gorons. The 2nd floor had a huge goron, mindlessly rolling around. The 3rd floor had nothing of interest either. The bottom floor had this huge door that was closed with a symbol on it. In the middle of all this, connected by ropes to the 1st floor, was this little island thing. Saria pointed to it, "We should go there." We carefully balanced across the ropes to this little island. A little stand was on it, and looked like something used to reside in it.

The nearby horon unrolled itself and stood up. It was quite friendly and spoke well. It said a shining red stone used to be there. However, their leader "Big Brother" had taken it away, sealed himself in the room, and wouldn't come out except to the royal family messenger. I figured that could be me. So we managed to run around the Goron City and find our way to the bottom. However, the door was tightly sealed closed. "What do we do now?" I asked. Saria had the answer, "Remember the song Impa taught you? She said to play it to prove your connection with the royal family, play that!" I took out my fairy Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby, and the door opened. Grinning, we ran in. The room wasn't too fancy. Some soft rugs were spread about, with tables in a corner. There was this big, very different looking goron standing there. He had a very wild spiked out hair and beard. Behind him, was this statue of maybe some sort of goron god.

As soon as I ran up to him, he said, "What the heck! Who are you?!" I told him my name was Link, but he didn't let me finish, "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but...you're just a kid!" He went on about being abandoned by the King of Hyrule, how creatures infested Dodongo's Cavern, their Bomb Flower crop was weak, their people were starving because of rock shortage (how can you eat rocks?), and then he got mad at me for offering to help him. We quickly left after that. "Jeez, isn't he pissed off" was my comment. Although everyone agreed, we weren't sure what to do next.

Saria suggested looking around. It sounded good to me, so we split up. I wondered around, I hated being helpless. All 4 of us were stuck on this. I wondered around, very angry at the goron boss for being so pissy and not giving good information. A few minutes later, I saw Saria's fairy flying at me. She pushed against me and flew off, getting the signal I followed. We went to the 3rd floor. A Goron was sitting against some rocks that were in the wall. I didn't understand, how did this help? Saria's fairy pressed itself against the rocks. Navi suddenly stopped and pressed against it too. "Music, I hear faint music! This leads to the Lost Woods!!" Navi said. Wha? I leaned up against it, concentrating, I could hear the faint noise of the music I thought I heard while in the Lost Woods. I said, "Wow, your right." Saria's fairy began to fly rapidly up and down. Now I realized it, the music that was playing, was Saria's Song. "Alright," I said to the fairy, "Go find Saria and tell her to meet me outside of the boss Goron's room.

We all met there a while later. I explained to her my plan. "I just go up to him and play Saria's Song? What will that do?" she said. I shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it should do something." She shook her head again, "I..don't really like him, why do I have to play it?"

"Because your better at it, I've only played it a few times, you have it perfected."

"Ok, and if he attacks?"

"Then run"

"You silly" she said slightly punching me.

We went in, Saria facing the big goron. He began to look angry, until Saria put her Ocarina at her lips. She played wonderfully, I could see the forests in my head and feel the beat trapped in my chest. However, that joy didn't last long. The goron, did something so very terrifying. He began to dance. He danced so joyous and kept hopping around saying "Come onnn, Come ON!" With a big grin on his face and eyes closed, he just danced like there was no tomorrow. As rapid as he began, he suddenly stopped. "Heeey!! What a nice tune!" he said to Saria. "Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!" he went on. That WASN'T dancing crazy? I hate to see him at a party. He straightened himself up and properly introduced himself, "I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?" Since Saria was in front of him, and played the song for him, she asked him about the Spiritual Stone of Fire. This seemed to offend him, Darunia puffed out his chest and tried to stand straighter. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure...But hold on—I'm not going to give it to you that easily, . If you want it so badly..Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man?" he spoke. So Saria is going to become a man? I found this amusing. Darunia said that if we did it, he'd give us the stone. He also gave Saria a power bracelet, to pick up Bomb Flowers with.

We exited Goron City, with Saria messing with her bracelet. She hugged her fairy and thanked her for helping us. Her mute fairy nodded. We found a goron outside, and we asked him were Dodongo's Cavern was. He lead us up a ways, next to his little Bomb Flower and pointed down. It was blocked by a huge boulder. I looked down and asked, "How are we going to get-" but was cut off. Saria was already plucking the Bomb Flower and tossing it off the edge. It hit the boulder and exploded on impact. "Er, nevermind" I commented. She smiled and said, "Let's go! This is pretty exciting!" I wasn't too thrilled but I went onward. We went down the path to Dodongo's Cavern and entered it. Another boulder was blocking the way in. Saria had to toss another Bomb Flower and blow it up.

Inside, was a very big room. Broken bridges hung above us and lava pits were on the ground. There were 4 platforms. The one we were standing on, one to the left, one to the right, and one in the center. Although, the center one had a very huge blue skull of some creature on it. Navi told us to wait and she flew ahead a little bit. When she came back, Navi said, "See to the left? That door with bars on it? Now look to the right. There is a switch on elevated ground, I bet that switch opens that door." I nodded and Saria agreed, "Then, we go right!" We leapt to the center platform, then to the right one, careful to not fall into the lava pits. However, I cut us off short. I asked Navi, "What is that?" A very strange statue was guarding another boulder guarded door. The bottom half of it looked like a mouth, while the head had 1 eye that would rotate around. Navi said, "It is a Beamos. It's eye shoots out a bad beam, but I bet it doesn't like smoke in it's eye." Saria was already on it, picking up a nearby Bomb Flower and tossing it to the Beamos. It exploded and destroy both the monster and the boulder.

The next room was a big passage. A bunch of lizard looking creatures surfaced from the ground. There were tons of them. I gripped my sword and launched toward them, only to have them leap at me. While I slash and defeated them in 1 hit, they would hit me at the same time. Not only that, they would explode when they died. It was a little battlefield. Running and dodging everything. Pretty soon I was overpowered, the lizards jumped in packs and I could not fend them off. They hit me like a very dull pain that got worse over time. Saria escaped to the other side, but was helpless to do anything. Navi exclaimed, "Run!" I refused to give up though, I will win this! I won't be almost defeated like last time. Navi got madder, "Didn't you hear me? RUN! You can't do it!" I then tripped over a lizard's glowing body, about to explode. I heard Saria, "LINK!" I raised my shield up when the thing exploded. It hit my shield but blasted me back and I slammed against the wall. The lizards kept coming. My back was now in pain, from being blasted so hard. My shield looked very damaged, it could collapse any second. The lizards were ganging up on me, until I heard the break of a pot. They turned around, very angry. I saw Saria running around. I realized what she was doing, being a decoy so I could get away. Once again, Navi's "RUN!" was heard. Only this time, I heeded it. I got up and staggered to the door exit. I saw a statue pressed on a switch, obviously unlocking the door. I reached it and saw Saria jump up and pushed me through it. When the door closed behind us, the sound of lizard's hitting the door was heard.

I fell to the ground to rest. Saria took my slingshot and got rid of the bats who were eying us. Saria then returned it and got mad at me. "Why don't you ever listen to Navi?" she asked me. I just looked up, it was rare Saria got mad. "How is it, I listen to my mute fairy more than you listen to your very vocal one?" she asked me again. I felt a bit ashamed now. Navi was very wise, but I refused to listen to her. Saria sighed and sat down a bit ways from me. We were both tired. I looked at Navi. She was still flying beside me, seemingly unaffected. "Sorry.." I mumbled at her. Navi replied, "It's ok." "Your not mad?" I asked her. Navi shook, "No, your only 10 years old, you'll make mistakes, and not want to listen to others, it's normal. You'll grow up." I muttered, "Maybe I should start listening." Then I remembered, "Hey, how come you never get mad at Saria?" Navi looked at me, "Because she is wise and many your years senior." Hm? This confused me, I thought all the Kokiri I lived with were the same age as myself. How could she be older? She looked 10, just like me. But I decided not to bother with it, it's not worth the headaches. I stood up and helped Saria up and we continued.

The next room, had a bunch of small platforms on top of lava pits. Navi whispered to me, "Shield up, strike after they strike, use your feet, and jump." Huh? Next thing I know, 2 lizards with sharp swords fall from the ceiling. OK. I want to ignore Navi's advice, and just run up and slash, but I know that would only make me look stupid. Saria backed away, having no sort of protection. A lizard hopped in front of me and struck. Direct hit. I fell backwards, blood beginning to come from my wound and stain my green shirt. The lizard jumped, attempting a jump attack, gaining sense, I rolled to the side and he missed. I stood up. Navi piercing voice invaded me, "Shield up!" So I raised my shield. The lizard looked at me, and tried striking again. At the same time, Navi ordered me left, so I jumped left. She then told me to attack. Hit. The battle went on like that with the 2 lizards. I sometimes would mess up, but only get a glanced stab. It hurt but not to terribly bad. Afterwards, I was so out of breath, I had to hang onto Saria for support.

Saria set me down in a corner of the next room to catch my breath. I didn't really pay attention, but it was cool which was nice. Saria returned shortly, and took one of my deku sticks. I didn't know what she was doing and I didn't care, I was too exhausted. She came back and helped me up and to the next room. Our hard work was payed off, the next room was actually the beginning one. We were on the platform containing the switch. We stepped on it together, and saw the bars on the door across the room unlocked. I had to push myself to jump and get to the other side, but I made it. I'm glad Saria was letting me rest. These next few rooms were just puzzles types. Bombing some stairs and pressing down a switch. Only, there were firebats in the switch room. One attacked me; I instinctively raised my shield. Poor mistake, it caught on fire and I didn't have the sense to throw it down immediately. It ended up burning my arm and making me completely vulnerable.

Once again, we were in the main room, only on one of the unstable bridges. Saria got my slingshot and took out a nearby firebat. We carefully crossed the bridge. Taking each step at a time and skipping the ones that were majorly damaged. The few rooms were a snap. One had blades revovling on the ground, Navi would tell us were they were and how to dodge them. Saria bombed a boulder and I shot a switch to put out some fires that would let us jump across some platforms. I was gaining my strength back. I was very grateful to have Navi and Saria by my side. There was no way I could do this on my own. We went into a room with more lizards I had to fight. I kept getting slashed, since I had no choice but to jump since my shield was gone. I would slip and have to hang on to not fall into the lava. I believe getting burned is worse than getting a cut. However I managed through it, running down my stamina in the process.

I was finally awarded for my efforts. The room after had a chest. Inside the chest, was a Bomb Bag filled with bombs. I grinned at Saria and said, "Looks like your not the only man here now." "True," she replied, "But I could still beat you in an arm wrestling contest." holding up the arm with the power bracelet still on it. I couldn't argue with that. Navi suddenly spoke, "I feel we are getting closer to the evil presence, it's underneath us." We were on another broke bridge. Navi told us to jump onto the creature skull below us. I was hesitant, but finally agreed. She then ordered to put a bomb on both eyes. I stuck my tongue out at Saria. There were no Bomb Flowers around so her little braclet was useless. I bombed both eyes, and the mouth of the skulls fell open. Inside, was a door. We went in and went up this little passage way. Both of us had to push a block through it, into the room, and onto the switch to open the door. When we walked in, Navi said the evil was right underneath us. Saria noticed the ground was soft and probably bombable. I bombed it and a hole opened up. Then, all 4 of us jumped inside.

I dropped in front of Saria. She had this shocked open mouthed look on her face. I turned around, to see a huge, huge lizard coming out way. The entire was a lava pit, except for the small dirt path surrounding it, which is what we were standing on. It slowly walked in front of us and roared. This thing could've just eaten Gohma for lunch. Navi whispered, "Infernal Dinosaur: King Dodongo." Great. How do we defeat something this huge? It opened it's mouth to take a deep breath. Saria ran up, and tosses a Bomb Flower in. It swallowed it and fell down. Navi shouted, "Attack!" I ran up and began to slash at it. King Dodongo quickly recovered and rolled into a ball. "Watch out!" come from Saria, she dived to the side. But I was too late, and right up against him. He slammed against me and sent me into the lava. It burned so badly, I screamed and just tore back to land. Saria grabbed me and roughly got me out. She took my sword and left me to go face the huge dinosaur. It burned so badly, my arms, legs, and body were sore now. My sorry little excuse for a shirt had holes all in it, and the front burned off. The bottoms of the shoes were gone. It hurt so bad, I wanted water. But being in a fiery place, water didn't exist. I looked up and saw Saria had gotten to close also and was knocked in. She was so strong, I saw the burns but she ran up and did fall over like I did. I felt so wimpy. She had fallen on her back, and her shirt was barely fixed on. I could tell she wanted to just fall over. What am I? Sitting here being weak! I got up, and just in time to see King Dodongo rolling this way. I managed to get out of his way. It turned around and opened his mouth up. Doesn't he ever learn? I tossed in a bomb, then jump slashed him. The finishing blow!

It cried out and curled into a ball. I backed up and was about to jump, but he rolled off course and into the lava. I stood with Saria and watched him melt and harden. The lava also cooled. The blue portal appeared like it had in the Great Deku Tree. I grabbed Saria's hand and lead her to it. I felt better but the burn marks and cuts were still there. She looked better too, but both of us shirts still wanted to fall off. We floated up and...landed outside of the cavern. Before we had a chance to do anything, Darunia fell from the sky and landed almost on us.

He beat his chested and smacked Saria on the back, knocking her to the ground. He exclaimed, "It's me, Darunia!" No duh. He congratulated us, well, Saria at least, "Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until out stomachs burst!" He went on, rambling about how this would make a great story, however, these words interested me. "All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf! He said, Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open this cave for you!" He must be serious about getting the Triforce. Saria managed to stand up at this point. Darunia went on, "Kid, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!" Saria asked, in a tired voice, "Will there be a big ceremony?" He shook his head no and said, "Just take this as a token of our friendship!" Out of the sky, came a red flash and a beautiful stone. It had a golden outline with 3 points at the top. The middle was a very shiny red, almost pink color. Saria's eyes widen. She must feel it's fragileness as well. We thanked Darunia and bid him good-bye. Now we only had 1 more Spiritual Stone to find.


	4. Discovery

Navi stopped us from heading down the mountain. "There is a Great Fairy on the top here, we should go see her." Saria nodded in agreement. I didn't want to, but I did not argue or complain. We began to hike up the mountain. It was truly big, and had a smoke ring around the top. It was going to be a while. A little part of it, some rocks tried to fall on us, but they were easily avoided. I decided I was very rude to Navi. She has done so much for me and I have done such little for her. "Umm, Navi.." I began, "Thank you, for everything." "Your welcome." she replied. Saria smiled, "You two are getting along better." I really didn't think so, I was just doing what she said. We reached the top and saw an entrance to inside the mountain, and a boulder. Navi said she sense a power behind the boulder. I bombed it and we entered.

Hyrule really has some amazing places doesn't it? The Great Fairy fountain was almost as heart stopping as Zelda's garden. The tiles we walked on were nice and shiny, dyed a light blue. The sides had an invisible barrier. Blue sparks crawled down them, it looked like you could walked through. There was a Triforce symbol in front of this fountain, with the same blessed water that was in Zelda's garden Two torches on either side were the light, but light enough. I felt Saria nudge me and say, "Zelda's Lullaby" Ok, I took out my Ocarina and began to play it. As soon as I'm done, a very grown up lady flies out of the water. She has long pink hair, divided into 3 sections. Her only real clothes are her large brown boots. Otherwise, she was completely naked. Leaves and vines covered her but barely. I forced myself to stare into her eyes, curiosity wanted me to examine other places. "Welcome Link! I am the Great Fairy of Power!" her voice was powerful. She went on, "I'm going to grant you a sword technique. Receive it now!" She stretched out her arms, and an aura went around me. I felt more powerful and I could feel magic going through my veins. She bidded me good-bye and said she had a friend who lived near Hyrule Castle. With this, she sunk back into the water.

We exited and began to head down the mountain. Saria was quiet, she was in thought. I asked her, "What are you thinking about?" She responded, "Her, and the pure concentration I could see on your face." She giggled after that. "Hey!" I said, defending myself, "I know you, you were probably staring away!" She had this mischievous look, "Yeah, I couldn't help it but it's too bad I'll never look like that." I almost fell over. The only reason I was going to stare at the Great Fairy, was because she was practically nude. Other than that, she was very creepy looking. I shot at her, "She was quite scary looking..." Saria nodded in agreement and said, "I mean, her body. I'll never have that body. I'll always look like this." I guess she spotted the puzzled look on my face. "You don't know do you?" she asked. I shook my head. She sighed, "I guess you were never told. The Kokiri never grow up. We will always look like kids." "What?" I said. She nodded, "Yep, even if we will to be 100 years old, we will remain like this, kiddy but ageless." I stared, this was news to me. I never knew. "So...How old are you really?" I asked, remembering what Navi had said earlier in Dodongo's Cavern. "I'm 17." was her answer. She looked at me, "How old did you think I was?" I got a little embarrassed, "10...just like me." Saria just smiled, "Well, I'm a very smart 10 year old then."

"Anyway" I said, wanting to change to subject as we made it back to Kakariko Village, "Any idea were the next Spiritual Stone is?" Saria had the answer, "The Great Deku Tree once told me, the Zora race had it." I asked, "Ok, and were are they?" Navi had the next answer, "This way" We left Kakariko, and she pointed to left of us. There was a piece of land siding along with river. We followed it and jumped across the pieces of land that were divided by the river. Until, we finally went across a wooden bridge, and up a slope to a waterfall. Navi pointed out, "Hey, what's that?" We looked down on a little section of rock that had the words on it. "Sleepless Waterfall. The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so too do these falls." I shrugged, "Do we have to wait until night?" Saria elbowed me, "Zelda's Lullaby, shouldn't you realize that by now?" Sighing, I took out the Ocarina and played Zelda'a Lullaby. The waterfalls responded to it. They suddenly grew weaker and weak enough for us to jump through.

"Oh wow" was Saria comment, and the same thing I was thinking. Below us, was this miniature lake this the Zora people in it. A waterfall on top fell down into it. The texture of the smooth water was reflected onto the walls. The Zoras were tall naked fish people. Fins were attatched to heir arms. A tail was connected to their heads. I really liked the way they looked. They look so cool and intelligent. Saria wanted to hop into the water and take a swim. I commented, "Later, we have work to do." Then I realized, I had sounded just like Navi. Great. However, Saria wasn't done. She said, "Wait, what is that in the water?" and dived off into it. Shrugging to Navi, I followed. We swam to the bottom and found a bottle. Saria had retrieved it first. She asked, "Where did this come from?" I looked around and had an idea. I swam to the nearest Zora and said, "Excuse me, do you see that hole down there?" I pointed underneath the water, to a hole at the bottom of the mini lake. He nodded. I asked him, "Were does that lead?" He was very kind and answered, "To Lake Hylia. We balanced each other out." I thanked him and went back to Saria. "That must've drifted in from Lake Hylia" I told her. She agreed that sounded resonable. We swam to shore and found that the bottle had a letter in it. It read, "Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. --Ruto PS: Don't tell my father!" I spoke first, "So a Zora is lost inside...whatever Lord Jabu-Jabu is?" Saria said, "Yeah, but, we'd better tell somebody.

We went back to the kind Zora who told me about Lake Hylia. He said Ruto was Princess Ruto of the Zoras, her father was the King. He also said that Lord Jabu-Jabu was their god who rested in Zora's Fountain, behind King Zora. We once again thanked him and went off to go see and tell King Zora. He would want to know. We swam to shore and went spiraling up and found a bunch of stairs heading straight up. What a workout. By the time we made it, Saria and I were panting. However, King Zora seemed to never use them. He was so fat that he blocked the entire entrance to Zora's Fountain behind him. Nevertheless, we showed him the letter. I pretty much ignored him until he said, "But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills..." That distracted me and made me angry. Could Ganondorf just give up and make life easier? I knew we were going to be in hell. Our past two dungeons weren't fun at all. King Zora ended with, "Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately... Zora!" That's odd, how can we even measure up to such proud people? Our appearance should be disgusting enough. Both mine and Saria's shirts were just about to fall off. Burn marks covered our arms, legs, and bodies. I also had slash marks around.

After waiting forever for King Zora to move his fat ass over, we finally entered Zora's Fountain. It was nothing really special, just a lake of water and some dirt mounds. We walked to this platform, and found a very huge whale. The thing breathing was forcing us to hold steady and not fall down. Navi commented, "This must be Lord Jabu-Jabu." This must prove that even whales can be gods. I asked, "How do we get inside of him?" We walked up and tried forcing his mouth open, but no use. Saria had an idea. She snatched the empty bottle that King Zora had left with us and she ran off. A few minutes later, she came running back. "What did you do," I asked. Saria smiled and showed me the bottle, a fish was in it. Of course, even whales must open their mouths a little bit to eat. "Stand back," she said, and let the fish out. It fell to the ground, flapping around. Lord Jabu-Jabu's eye slowly blinked, then he opened his mouth, and inhaled.

All 4 of us were sucked right in. I heard Saria go "aah!" when we landed. It didn't hurt that bad, but then I looked at her. On the way inward, she must've hit a sharp tooth. She grabbed her arm, which now had a gash and was bleeding. Her shirt had also been hit. She then, just torn off the sorry excuse for clothing and tossed it to the side. The gash started from about the middle of her chest and carried up through her armpit and reached the underside of her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked, bending over to her. She nodded and commented, "Whales have very sharp teeth..." I helped her on her feet, then realized she was completely shirtless. It was strange, she looked no different from myself with her shirt off. Our chests were almost the same. I wondered that if she wasn't a Kokiri, she'd grow up and have a chest similar to the Great Fairies'. "Do you want to stop for a little bit?" I asked her. She shook her head and said, "No, we only have 1 more stone to find, so let's go!"


	5. Lord JabuJabu

Lord Jabu-Jabu was disgusting on the outside, but even more so on the outside. We had to walk through a puddle of spit. I saw a switch on the roof of his mouth, atleast, I think it was a switch. It was long and yellow and hung down. I hit it with my slingshot anyway, and the weird web on the door ahead was removed. I helped Saria go through, although it was hard without touching her arm or body. The next room had a path on it, and a door we couldn't reach. An electric jellyfish was hovering in the air, very slowly to us. Since it was slow, we just ran past it and onto the next room. It had a bunch of weird holes in the bottom, while examining the holes, I looked up, and saw a young female Zora.

As soon as I walked up to her, she demanded, "You! Who are you?! I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." I explained to her about her father wanting her to be rescued. "What?!" she said, in seemingly disbelief, "Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!" I tried again, this time about the letter in the bottle. Her response, "Letter in a Bottle? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I decided to try one more time. I told her that King Zora was worried. She shot back, "I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you...Get out of here! Understand?!" Completely irradiated, she walking right into one of those holes and fell in. Groaning, I asked Saria if she was ready for a fall. She nodded. I held her tight and jumped in. I turned myself to make sure that I landed and that Saria just landed on me.

I got up and saw Ruto, still perfectly mad and fine. I also saw some electric jellyfish floating our way. I didn't think it was a good idea to just slash them. I kept bugging Ruto until she had enough. She said that she would give me the "honor" of carrying her but she wouldn't leave without the thing she was looking for. Awesome. Saria's injured, and I have to carry around a brat. Seeing no other way, I picked the surprisingly light Ruto up. Saria stood up and said, "Don't worry about me, you carry her and make sure she is safe. Let me do everything else." I wanted to argue, but it would just be pointless. Navi said, "Over here." We went through the next door. The next passage, which was very meaty looking, was covered in these strange bubbles. I asked Navi about them. She said, "They are Shaboms. None of your weapons will do any good on them, just dodge them" Easier said than done. I tried being careful, but there were too many. One hit and exploded on me skin. It was like a spray of pain of my skin. I fell over and the other bubbles seem to join along. They all began to bounce and float towards me. Of course, when I fell, so did Ruto. She got pissed but got out of the way. I tried stand up but they were so close now that they would all explode. I heard another one pop and Saria fairy flying around rapidly. The bubbles ignored me and went after her. I began to head back for Ruto, but Saria was holding her and told me to run. All 5 of us managed to make it out of there.

On the next section, there was this shallow pool in the middle and land on the other side. Saria tossed Ruto into my arms on the land. Saria then pressed down a switch to increase the water level temporarily. She swam across to us and got back on land. I wondered why she didn't just climb, if she had strength to swim, surely she could climb. However, she answered my question without me asking, "I do feel better, I just wanted the water to wash off the blood." We went into the next room and onto this elevating piece of meat. While riding it up, I couldn't but notice Ruto. She had breasts. They were small and nipple less, but still there. Does every creature in Hyrule get to grow up and become true adults when the Kokiri are stuck being kids?

We reached the top and traveled back to the room with holes. We ran across into these passages that had electric worms in them. We turned right and saw and an exit was blocked by a smiley thing. There was a nearby switch, I jumped and pressed it down, opening another door. We went in and I set Ruto down. The exit behind us had been blocked but we saw nothing. Sarai said, "I hear something, it's very faint." She stepped to the middle of the room. Suddenly, Navi cried, "Stinger!" It looked like a little mantis ray. It flew into the air and dived at Saria, successfully hitting her. She fell back, only to have more Stingers arise from the ground. I took out my slingshot and began to fire at them. It was quite easily, the floor bounced so Saria would bounce around, causing the Stingers to fly up and I would finish them off. Afterwards, a chest appeared, containing a boomerang. We went back and across the passage. We found a switch that just wouldn't stay pressed down. I left Ruto on it with Saria to keep her company.

A very large tongue looking thing hung from the ceiling. How could I destroy that? Navi pointed out a weak spot. I stood back and tried my slingshot, but it did nothing. Then I remembered my new boomerang. I tossed it, but it just wouldn't reach in my safe spot. I had no choice but to run forward. I went forward and tossed my boomerang. It hit and caused the thing to flinch, so I tossed it again. This went on for a while, until I missed and the thing hit me and slammed me against a fleshy wall. However, I recovered pretty quickly and threw the boomerang again. Striking for the final time, the tongue fell off and died. I was surprised at how easy that was. Everything I had done up to this point had been very difficult. Navi told me, "You are learning." I looked at her and nodded. Before going back to the room, I told her, "Navi, thank you for everything. I'm sorry about being a jerk before..." Navi nodded and replied, "You are growing up very fast, I'm proud of you." I smiled a little bit, glad I was making peace with my fairy.

We went back into the room. From the quietness of it, Ruto and Saria didn't get along well. I picked Ruto up and we went down a different passage. Navi interrupted, "The red slimy thing is gone! That must be because you cute the red tail! Will that work with the other ones too?" We went in and there was another tail. I quickly got rid of it and we went down the final passage. It contained another tail, only green and some jellyfish. Easily gotten rid of. Saria said she remembered seeing a green thing in the hole room. So we went back and fell through the hole. We went down along a passage and into another room. It was completely empty for for a platform in the middle...and a shining blue stone in the center.

Before we could cry anything, Ruto spoke first. She thrashed about in my arms and exclaimed, "That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! Onto the platform!" To make her stop hitting me, I just tossed her up there. She ran over, and held it up. Like the other stones, it was beautiful. Three blue stones were about it, being held togethering by what it looked like, a golden fine. So fragile...I hoped Ruto realized that. She looked back at us, with a big grin on her face, "O my goodness! I finally found..My mother's stone... I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it...While I was feeding him, he suddenly swalled me! I was so surprised I dropped it inside..." Her bossy attitude then returned, "But, now that I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore! So, take me home, right now!" Sighing and just wanting to leave, I began to leap unto the platform. Suddenly, the platform rose, a Zora scream was heard, and an octopus was lured down.

It leapt off and began to chase us around the platform, which now had blades on it and spinning. The wetness of the water below our feet kept making us slip. Saria suddenly slipped. No! The octopus would trample her! Without thinking, I threw my boomerang at it. It froze and made me freeze. Then it jumped back to life. It spun around, throwing Saria against the blades and in turn, the blades threw her against the wall. The octopus began running again. I chased after it, tossing my boomerang. It froze then spun around. I managed to roll behind it after it spun and boomeranged him. There had to be a weak spot. Now that I could see it from behind, I saw a very big shiney looking thing on his butt. I jump slashed it. The octopus squeeled and spun around, taking me by surprise. He slammed me against the wall then turned around. Your not escaping. I threw the boomerang again and he froze. I ran up and slashed the button again. Instead of spinning he disappeared into the water somehow. I looked around, then he appeared underneath me and knocked me into the air. I felt very weak but now I was on the spinning platform. I threw my boomerang to freeze him, then ran up to do a jump slash. But of course, it had to go out with a bang. It squeeled and spun around knocking me back onto the platform, then it rolled over and died.

I got up, feeling very weak and like I had been beaten with some uncooked dough. I saw Saria rising from the corner she had hid in. Before I could take another step, the platform rose up. We were now seperated. I tried to get the platform to go down again, but nothing worked. I jumped on it, and slashed it with my sword. Nothing worked. Navi said, "We should just keep moving forward, there is no way back down." I reluctantly agreed and moved ahead. The next room had two strange...square things wobbling around. I hit them with my boomerang, jumped on them and moved on. The next room had nothing but a platform. After hopping on it, it fell down, to connect to the 2nd room of Lord Jabu-Jabu. It connected to a locked door and a switch. It looked like the same one that wouldn't stay down without weight on it. I told Lord Jabu-Jabu I was sorry; then I cut off some meat from a wall and used it to keep the switch down. In the next room, Navi said the evil presence was near. I looked around and saw a locked door nearby. A switch was above on the ceiling. I shot it with my slingshot and it unlocked the next door. I looked back, I didn't want to leave Saria. However, I had no choice.

Within the next room, a very odd looking creature with jelly fish surrounding it nested there. It looked like a mutated stomach to me, then Navi said, "Bio-Electric Anemone: Barinade...aim for it's soft belly" I found it impossible since every inch of it was covered with jelly fish. I saw some of it's arms look at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. A deadly beam of electricity shot from the arms. I spent a while, draining my stamina jumping out of the way of the lightning. Until, I noticed the very same weak spot on the weird tongues, were on the arms of this monster. I managed to successfully sever the arms with my boomerang while jumping around. The thing was unrooted now. It jumped up and began to spin around, flinging it's attached jellyfish everywhere. A jellyfish hit me and knocked me over. My insides began to hurt because of the major surge of electricity. Navi warned, "Don't get hit again! It is very dangerous and 2 more hits could kill you!" Nice warning, I got up and got slammed again. The shocks went through my body and made it hurt even worse. But I did not sit there like last time. I leapt up and rolled forward, dodging the swirling jellyfish. I hit the body with my boomerang and attacked like a mad beast with my sword. However, I stayed too long. It popped up again and smacked my mouth. I fell back, pretty glad it did hit me. It had another set of jellyfish attatched. If the body hadn't hit me back, I would be dead right now from the electrical shock. I swallowed the blood that was forming in my mouth.

Adrenaline set in. I felt my blood pumping and my feet moving. Pain no longer existed. I was ready for it. Barinade was just spinning about, perfectly protected by it's jellyfish buddies. Enough of that. I stayed a distance from it and threw my boomerang like crazy. It kept bouncing off the shield of monsters. Until...my boomerang found a hole and had hit the body. The thing fell down into the ground, were I couldn't reach it's body. The jellyfish were now spread out and weak. I took the chance and began to destroy them with my new found friend, the boomerang. They all were vanquished. Having no defense left, it rose from the ground and began to spin and try to hit me. Easy. I flung the boomerang to make it stop spinning and I attacked and attacked with my sword. I became so ruthless that it died then, having no chance to rise again. It stood up rigid and began to get these grotesque boils on it, before exploding and dying. With it's death and the blue portal's appearance, I fell down. The adrenaline rush was gone. My insides were so sore, not to mention I had used all my energy.

I then felt somebody helping me up, it was Saria. She had gone back and had gone through it to catch up to me. She lifted me and dragged me to the blue portal. Princess Ruto was standing there, with a sour puss look on her face. To be honest, I completely forgot about her. She got mad at us for being so late and how she was just a "little" lonely. The portal's magic worked on us. I felt a lot better and recharged. All 5 of us then floated upward and away.

I couldn't tell were we were at first, but having Ruto's face in mine scared me and I fell into the water. After looking around, we were in Zora's Fountain. She leapt in and swam up to me. She took a good look at my face and said, "You! You looked cool..cooler than I thought you would, anyway...Just a little!" She had a slight grin on her face, "Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me..." I told her I wanted the Spirutal Stone of Water. Ruto looked at me, "Zora's Sapphire? My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!" I began to panic and quickly explain our mission, but she interrupted. "All right! I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire!" while swimming backwards a bit. I then found the shining blue stone in my hands. It was so cool and clean despite being in a whale for years. Saria and I swam up to her and thanked her, she grinned and made us promise to not tell her father. Ok, simple enough.

"Oh Link!!" Saria exclaimed while throwing her arms around me. "We've gotten all 3 spiritual stones! Do you know what this means!?" she went on, very excited. I too was excited, "Yeah, we will get the Triforce and stop Ganondorf!" Saria's fairy was bouncing everywhere and Navi said, "Well, why are we just swimming around? To Hyrule Castle, to Princess Zelda!!" 


	6. The Temple of Time

We ran across Hyule Field at full speed. I couldn't believe it was finally over. As weird as it sounds, I was a little sad. Did I really want to go back and live the rest of my life in boring Kokiri Forest? Then again, Saria and Navi would be with me. That alone should keep me happy. Also the knowledge, that the Triforce would be safe, and no more people would suffer at Ganondorf's hands. I felt proud of myself after that last battle. Navi told me, and I knew it, I had grown. I was wiser and stronger. Saria grabbed my hand and smiled at me. She must just be as happy as me.

Suddenly, Saria slowed down and began to stop. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, "I had this terrible feeling...that something bad is happening at the castle..." I took her hands in mine and said, "Don't worry, enough with the worries. All we have to do, is go see Zelda and give her these and everything will be fine." Saria looked down and finally, "Ok, let's go" but she didn't seem too happy. I kept her close by as we went. She is just being paranoid. We've been through a lot, but everything will be ok now. I looked up at Navi, she still followed us. Saria smiled, "You two really have become the perfect team." "You think so?" I said. I was very glad, I grown to like Navi, and I had become even closer to Saria. I like the feel of her hands. They were soft and were always warm. I liked Navi being around me, it made me feel secure.

As we became closer, I noticed that the bridge to Hyrule Castle Town was up. It was still daytime, why was it up? I felt Saria get closer to me. The closer we got, the darker it became. A slight fog appeared. Navi whispered, "I sense..." then cut off. We were now at a walking pace. Saria was right, something was very very wrong. The sweet smell of Hyrule Field vanished and the air went cold. We stood, looking at the bridge. Lightning flashed across the sky. While standing, the bridge suddenly went down, slowly and eerily. I stood there, dumbfounded, when a white horse suddenly galloped our way across it. Saria had to pull me aside to keep from getting trampled. When we looked back, it was Zelda and Impa on the horse. I could barely make out Zelda's face, but she made this weird motion and I heard a splash from behind. What the hell was going on?

Then, when I turned around, I stared into the very soul of evil. Ganondorf, Gerudo King of Thieves, was there on a horse as black as midnight. He growled and muttered, "Arrrrgh! I lost her!" It was raining now. The rain seemed to just miss the Gerudo, which gave him a dark aura. He then turned his yellow hellish eyes...to me. "You, over there! Little kid!" he said. "You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... Which way did it go?! Answer me!!" he ordered. Nobody orders me but Navi. I backed up, trying to act tough, but I did not speak. I noticed Navi floating around me, was quivering. Was he really that powerful? Saria stood nearby, speechless. Ganondorf did this deep slight laugh and said, "So, you think you can protect them from me...You've got guts, kid." I took out my sword. It didn't help, I realized how small it was. I was also without a shield. He could kill us right now if he wanted to. This amused the evil one, "Heh heh heh... You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!"

He then raised up a hand, and a white energy ball formed in it. I realized, this was my dream. The dream I had the same day that Navi came. Navi... I felt a shock and panic rise through me. The energy ball was realeased from his dark palms and struck all of us. The light was blinding but it just merely knocked me and Saria back. I didn't understand why, he was so powerful, why didn't he just kill us then? Or why didn't it do atleast more damage? No cuts, no blood, no nothing. Then I looked at the ground and realized why. We had not been the targets. Navi and Saria's fairy were on the ground. The light of their bodies were flicking. Their wings were torn up. Finally, the warm light of our friends faded away, and were no more. Nothing remained but their fragile little wings, which were torn up like pieces of cloth. Ganondorf smiled slightly and said, "Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?! I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!"

"GODDAMN YOU!" I screamed. I was just about to leap on him, when I felt some hands cover my mouth and hold me back. Ganondorf just laughed and galloped away to go find Zelda. When he rode away, the sun peeked out and the sky became clear. I wrestled around with Saria until she finally let go of me. "Do you know what he just did!?" I demanded. I fell down to the ground, having a huge surge of emotions run through me. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked up the little wings. I couldn't tell which fairy was which. Their wings looked the same. Was everything going to be taken away from me? My parent and now my friend were both dead. Was Saria next? How about Zelda? I was blinded by the water in my eyes. Saria knelt down next to me. I looked into her eyes. They too were full of sadness and tears.

We sat there, until I felt Navi telling me to push on. This made me want to cry worse, since Navi no longer existed. "Saria..." I softly said. She looked up at me. I layed the wings down. "...I have to go on. You can go back to Kokiri forest if you want." I said, still speaking softly. She stared at me. She then got a very serious look on her face and said, "No, I am going with you. No matter what happens, I want to be with you when it happens." I looked back down at our deceased partners. "We should bury them," I stated. Saria nodded. We used our hands and made very little burials for them. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it would do. We sat there together at our little cheaply made graves.

I forced myself to stand up and I helped Saria up. I hugged her. We went silent, just staring at each other. I didn't know what I would do if Saria died. She was my best friend. I couldn't let anything happen. She then did this semi-cough and said, "While Zelda was escaping, she tossed something in the water..." I remembered that, so I turned around. A shining blue Ocarina was in the water. My eyes widened. Could that be...? The Ocarina of Time? I jumped into the water and dived down to pick it up.

I then was in a white light. I heard, "Link, can you hear me? It's me...Zelda." She spoke that when I held the Ocarina, we wouldn't be around anymore. She said that she tried to wait for me, but it was too late. At least she left me with the Ocarina, and this song. I got it on my 1st try. The Song of Time, it was beautiful. While leaving, Zelda told me to play it in front of the Door of Time. Then I found myself back in Hyrule Field. Saria grabbed onto me and said, "Were did you go?! You dived in the water and disappeared, I thought you got washed away!" I explained to her what happened. She nodded and we went into Hyrule Castle Town. Before going any further, Saria grabbed my shirt. She reminded me of a Great Fairy near the castle. It wasn't hard to find. Seeing a big bombable boulder kinda gave it away.

The fountain looked the same as the other one, only pink instead of blue. At this point, none of us cared about the beauty. The Great Fairy granted me a spell called Din's Fire. It allowed me to fire this almost fireball like thing. We roughly thanked her and headed for the Temple of Time. It was night now, and we finally reached the outside of the temple. It was quite big, and looked like a church. The night gave it a spooky atmosphere. The inside, was much different. I gripped Saria's hand as we walked instead. This main room was quite big, with nothing in it. A Triforce symbol was painted on the floor. Everything was painted white and the windows had light streaming through them, even thought it was dark outside. We walked slowly up the pedestal. It had almost a holy feel to it. Running just wasn't an option. In front of the pedestal, was the Door of Time. It was a big door with a circle on it. Above that, was another Triforce symbol. We walked in front of the pedestal together.

The pedestal read, "Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones, stand with the Ocarina of Time, and play the Song of Time." Saria gently got out the stones. She placed them on their assigned holes but they didn't fit right. She looked at me and I nodded. I then took out the Ocarina, and played the Song of Time. The Spiritual Stones lift from their holes and began to float in place. Their beautiful slowly twirling around. And then...the Triforce symbol glowed, and the Door of Time...opened. I thought I felt my heart stop. My mouth ran dry. Still holding her hand, Saria and I went up the steps, and into the room that was guarded by the Door of Time. It was bigger than the last room. The only thing in this room, was some steps leading up to a sword in stone.

Light shone from the only window onto the sword. We still held each other hands, ignoring the sweat that would trap them together. We softly climbed the steps together. Then we stood in front of this sword. It was really magnificent looking. I did not know what was going to happen, but I was ready. My heart was torn but I felt safe, as long as Saria was with me. I asked her, "Are you ready?" She nodded and said, "Let's pull it out together." So together, we placed our hands on the sword, and pulled it out.

(This will more than likely be the end. I plan to write this all the way to the very end of OOT. But I shall make adult Link a separate story. I rushed through this a little, whoops :P I did start a new game and play through while typing this. I did that so I could get direct quotes and accuracy. Also, in case you didn't notice, I didn't follow the story the exact same. Now that I think about it, I should've posted this in the beginning huh?)


End file.
